


The Apartments, They Have....A Wonderfully Open Floor Plan

by skittles_and_oreos16



Series: Darling So It Goes, Some Things Are Meant To Be [1]
Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: AU Gallavich, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, M/M, Neighbors AU, Original Character(s), Pining, horribly written smut, not for long
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-07
Updated: 2015-03-07
Packaged: 2018-03-16 20:04:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,631
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3501146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skittles_and_oreos16/pseuds/skittles_and_oreos16
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The new neighbor across the hall was beautiful.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Apartments, They Have....A Wonderfully Open Floor Plan

**Author's Note:**

> Just what this fandom needs, another neighbors AU! Oh well.

The new neighbor across the hall was beautiful.

Ian had chanced a glance out his peep-hole as the man moved boxes in and shouted at the two men carrying the couch in behind him. He supposed it violated some law of privacy, or maybe conscience, to continue watching most of the afternoon as the man brought various items into his sparsely furnished apartment. Ian could tell it has barely furnished because the man was constantly leaving the door hanging open, so really it wasn't like Ian was being a creepy stalker by looking into it.

The set-up was the same as his, he knew that because he'd been inside a handful of times when Old Mrs. Staller had lived there. It was a very open floor plan, with the kitchen situated at the back of the main room with a stove, a set of cabinets, an island, and a bar. The living room was small, but not bad for a couple people to be in at once and then two bedrooms as well as a bathroom down the hall to the left.

The man mounted the stairs with a box tucked under his arm and a smile tugging at the corner of his lips. Ian assumed it was the last of it because there was neither of the men from earlier were trailing behind him, it was confirmed when the door slammed shut behind him and the lock clicked firmly in place.

If he were lucky, maybe he'd get the chance to say hello to his new neighbor tomorrow. But for now, he had a dinner to get to.

 

"Ugh, I think I'm in love Adriana," Ian muttered, chin in hand as he poked at his fries.

His friend snorted before saying, "You only saw the man moving in."

"I also saw inside his apartment."

"Yeah, don't remind me. It's breaching border-line creepy stalker," she stole a sip off his milkshake and tossed aside a lock of blonde hair over her shoulder as she spoke.

"The man left his door open, what was I supposed to do?" Ian swatted Adriana's hand away as it creeped towards his plate and he let out an exasperated sigh.

"Oh, I don't know....How about not look into his home like a creeper. Yeah, that sounds like a good idea."

"Fuck off." He though for a moment before asking, "What do you think the chances are if him working out and happening to use the gym I work at to do it?"

"Did he look like he worked out, or were you too distracted by how pretty he looked in his clothes to notice."

"Honestly I was too distracted by wanting to get him _out_ of his clothes to notice."

"You've got it bad little one." Adriana successfully snatched a fry as Ian carefully pondered just how well and truly fucked he honestly was.

The thought continued to follow him after he told his dinner date goodnight and walked back to his apartment. Was it possible to get a crush on someone by excessively staring at their (really amazing) ass? He'd barely gotten a glimpse of the man's face. However when he had, he saw the most breathtakingly beautiful blue eyes he'd ever seen and a perfectly adorable scowl curling his lips. He couldn't help but wonder if that was just his default expression. Then there was his skin, milky white that made his black hair seem even darker where the hairs met skin and made Ian wonder if he was something not-of-this-world. He also thought that when he looked at the man's ass. He was being to realize he really had a thing for the guys ass.

Jesus he was so fucked.

*

Ian ran up the stairs to his apartment, uncomfortable under his sweaty t-shirt and eager for a cold shower after his jog. As he stuck his key inside the slot, the door behind him opened and he turned around. "Hey, you must be the new neighbor!" he said, smiling brightly and trying not to act like he was internally screaming.

The other mans eyebrows knitted together and Ian couldn't help but think that it was just as adorable as his scowl. "I guess," he muttered and turned to leave.

"I'm Ian," he said quickly, then added as an afterthought, "Gallagher."

The man eyed him skeptically before muttering, "Mickey."

"You like your apartment?" he asked, grasping for any thing to try and stall the man across from him's obvious departure.

"It's great," he said flatly.

"The apartments, they have...." he grappled for something to add to that and settled on, "a wonderfully open floor plan."

Mickey's eyebrows shot up and something like amusement crinkled the corners of his eyes before it was quickly replaced with nothing but a blank stare. This conversation was not going as well as Ian had been hoping, that much he was sure of.

"I gotta get to work man," his neighbor, _Mickey_ , said, before turning and clomping down the stairs.

That could have gone better, but it also could have gone much, much worse so he counted that one as a win.

He slipped through his door and closed it behind him. He kicked off his shoes trekked back to the bathroom. He started the shower and tore his clothes off before stepping in. And so what if he rubbed one out in the shower? It's nobody's business.

*

"We need to get your mind off this hottie next door, maybe get you laid," Adriana said about two weeks later, her legs in Ian's lap as she stuffed another spoonful of ice cream in her mouth.

"How about you get me _laid_ by the hottie next door," Ian suggested, taking his own spoonful.

"You do realize our conversations consist of me saying something and you changing it to make it into something you want."

"That isn't true," he muttered around the cold lump in his mouth.

"It is and you know it. Now are we going to watch a fucking movie or not?"

"I thought you wanted to eat your feelings and then vent about your asshole of a boyfriend?"

"Well, I changed my mind. I'm allowed to do that."

"Fine, what movie?" Ian asked rolling his eyes.

" _Pretty In Pink_ ," Adriana stated, looking proud.

"Oh fuck no," he groaned. "That's your go-to movie when you need a good cry and I'm not in the mood to handle the water department tonight."

She glared over at him before smacking him with the sticky spoon. "Put it in before I punch you in the dick. I wanna watch a movie that makes me cry, then we watch a movie that makes me cry. Tonight is about me."

Ian couldn't help the smile that was pulling on his lips as he nodded his head. He was pretty sure the reason he loved Adriana so much, and why the two got along so well, was because of how much like Mandy she was. They were both strong young woman who would love you with every piece of their heart, but if they hated you they wouldn't hesitate to cut your throat. It was equal parts awe-inspiring and terrifying. He was glad he'd found this little gem just outside the South Side though, because after Mandy had moved away with Lip he'd been at a loss without his friend. Then he started at the gym and met Adriana and the two hit it off, the rest was history or whatever the fuck the saying was.

They'd only been a half-hour in when there was a knock on the door and Ian rose to answer it. He threw the door open and was surprised to see Mickey standing there.

"Your fucking water working?" he asked bluntly.

No beating around the bush with this guy. "Uh, I don't know I haven't thought to check it?" He was at a loss of what to do then, until Mickey's eyebrows shot up in anticipation of him checking the water. Once it clicked, he said, "Ooh," and turned from the door.

He heard footsteps behind him and was able to catch a glimpse of dark hair following him to the bathroom. He turned on the faucet and a steady stream flowed out. He turned to say something to Mickey when he caught a glimpse of Adriana pointing at Mickey's back and mouthing, "Is this him?"

He grunted as a way of answering her before saying, "Well, it seems to be fine here."

"No shit, man," Mickey grumped out and turned around. "Stupid fucking shower won't work."

Before Ian knew what he was saying he blurted, "You can use mine." Honestly, sometimes it was like he had no head-to-mouth filter. "If you want I mean."

He waited patiently for a response and was surprised when he heard, "It'd just be for tonight."

"Have at it," Ian replied with a sweep of his arm in the direction of the bathroom.

Him and Adriana went back to the movie, but not before she muttered, "I can understand your fascination now," while Mickey got clothes and a towel from his own apartment.

It had been hard to pay attention to the movie before, but now with the distraction in his shower it was even harder. He knew he needed to stop his train of thought right there, but that was of course impossible.

Thinking of Mickey in the shower led to thinking about what Mickey _looked_ like in the shower, with water rolling down his chest and abdomen and his fingers combing through wet hair while-

Well, shit had just gotten awkward now as he tried to adjust himself without Adriana noticing. Too late.

"Oh fuck! Cover that shit up!" she shouted as she pointed to his crotch with one hand and threw him a pillow with the other. "Nobody in this room right now wants to see that."

Ian opened his mouth to protest, but his friend affectively stilled the words on his tongue with a hard a hard smack to the back of his head. "No," she said.

About fifteen minutes later Mickey came sauntering out of the bathroom with the towel hanging from his hand and a lazy expression on his face. Water was still dripping from his slightly damp hair and sliding down his shirt. "Thanks man, for the shower."

"Anytime!" Ian said with a smile.

"Maybe next time you'll even get in with him," Adriana whispered in his ear, earning her a sharp elbow to the ribs.

"I'll talk to the landlord tonight, figure out what the fuck is going on." Mickey shifted a few times before he headed towards the door and Ian followed.

He took in the view from behind appreciatively and couldn't help but notice how well those particular jeans just seemed to scream 'Fuck me!'. "Gotta a date?" he asked in what he hoped was a casual voice.

There was a sharp glance at him before a shrug of the smaller man's shoulders. "Not really. We're just going to hang out."

Ian nodded, but didn't press further. He opened the door and watched as Mickey walked across the the hall and disappeared through his own.

_Completely and totally fucked._

*

The next morning, the knock on the door is what tore him from the warm folds of sheets and he stumbled to answer it as he tried to scrub the sleep from his eyes. When he finally reached it he tugged it open to, once again, see Mickey in the doorway.

He had clothes tucked under one arm and a towel around his neck. He gave a sheepish (something he would never believe Mickey capable of if he hadn't seen it with his own two eyes) smile before he said, "The water's not back on in my apartment and you said anytime...."

He let the question linger until Ian's sleep fogged brain connected the dots and moved aside to let him in. "Yeah, go ahead. You know where it is." He watched Mickey step through and head back to the bathroom. And Ian definitely did not watch his ass as he went. Well, maybe just a peak.

His stomach chose that moment to growl loudly and he decided food was something he needed to make. He went to the kitchen and pulled out all the stuff for banana pancakes. He had a small stack by the time Mickey came out in a grey t-shirt clinging to his chest with water soaking through and jeans.

"Smells good. Is that banana pancakes?" Ian nodded and flipped the ones in the pan over. "You can stay for breakfast if you want. There's plenty." He turned hopeful eyes to Mickey.

He hesitated a moment before nodding. Ian pulled the last of them off and pulled out two plates. He grabbed syrup from the fridge and forks before placing it all on the bar. Mickey came and slid onto a barstool and accepted the plate of pancakes. He piled it high with the sticky topping and Ian couldn't help but give what he knew was the dopiest smile, probably in the whole fucking world.

"So that chick last night, she like your girlfriend or some shit?"

Ian was caught off by the question, or maybe it was the fact that Mickey voluntarily asked a question, but he recovered quickly and shook his head. "She's just Adriana." The explanation had seemed fine in his head, but after saying it he realized it honestly didn't answer the question. "She's just a friend from work. Had some boyfriend troubles last night and decided she might as well come and pester me and steal all my ice cream while crying over stupid movies because, according to her that's what friends do for others friends or some shit like that."

He realized that he was rambling now, but didn't miss the amused expression on Mickey's face or the way the other man raised a brow at his tongue wagging. He smiled up shyly before asking, "You gotta girl?"

Mickey swallowed his bite before shaking his head. "I don't do relationships. It's bullshit if you ask me."

Ian's heart sank at the words. He didn't even know the man sitting in front of him, not to mention he was obviously as straight as they come, but it didn't keep every dream he'd had since laying eyes on him slip away. "Guess it depends on the person," he said. "Some people are worth it."

"I haven't met someone worth it yet," Mickey's words held a certain bite. They weren't aimed at Ian, but that didn't stop him from hearing it.

The topic of relationships was dropped after that as Ian asked, "So where are you from?"

Mickey glanced up and across the bar to meet Ian's eyes before saying, "South Side. Thought the tattoo's would have given it away."

Ian had been so busy eye-fucking the rest of him, he hadn't noticed the one trait that set him apart from most people. After all, not everybody had 'fuck u-up' scrawled across their knuckles. He smiled and said, "South Side, huh? Can't say I ever saw you around, and I'd remember someone with such a unique calling card."

Mickey laughed at that and said, "I could say the same for you Red."

And that's how it started. Over the next three months the two struck up a friendship that was pretty much indestructible. They ate dinner together almost every night, watched movies, drank cheap beer, and did all round stupid shit whenever they got the inclination. Adriana joined them when she was bitching about her boyfriend or was just flat out bored.

All the while she sat back and watched Ian's crush go from puppy love to danger of _falling_ in love. That's why at the end of the three month mark, while they were out at a club celebrating her new promotion, she asked, "Do you think this is a good idea?"

"Another round of tequila? No I don't," he said over the loud music.

"Not what I'm fucking talking about. I mean this thing with Mickey."

Ian's face fell and he said, "What's wrong with being friends with Mickey?"

"You know I don't have a problem with Mickey, I love almost as much as I do you, it's this whole you falling in love with him thing going on that I'm having the problem with."

Ian sputtered before turning as white as a sheet and croaking out, "I'm not in love with Mickey."

"Yes you are. You're also his best friend so you know he's neither gay nor in any way interested in a serious relationship with someone."

"I'm not in love with Mickey," he stated once again as he blanched even more.

She fixed him with a very pointed look before turning back to the bar. He was going to need more then tequila to get him through this night.

*

Ian was drunk. Ian was _very_ drunk. He realized, maybe too late, as he stumbled his way up the stairs of his apartment that going to a club with Adriana in celebration of her new job promotion was maybe not his best idea. Once he fumbled onto his floor, he blearily searched for his door.

He was completely oblivious to the amount of noise he'd been making as he came up the stairs, which had caught the attention of a certain neighbor across the hall.

Ian had only just managed to find his key-hole when said neighbor stormed out of his door and practically yelled, "What the fuck is going on out here?"

He spotted the redheaded at his door and shook his head. Crossing the floor in nothing but his pajamas, he shoved Ian out of the way and took his key.

"Mickeyyyy, heyyy!"

"Gallagher, shut the fuck up before you wake up the entire building."

"Oh, since when did you become concerned with other people's sleep schedule?" Ian asked, playfully poking him in the ribs.

"Jesus Christ, how much did you drink man?" Mickey questioned, catching Ian as he tripped over his own feet trying to get in his apartment.

"Mmm, maybe more then I should have," he answered with a giggle. Ian watched confused as Mickey followed him in and closed the door behind him. He didn't expect that. Of course, he was also unbelievably drunk so he hadn't expected to make it home without being hit by a car either.

"You're tiny," he blurted, before giggling once again.

Mickey blatantly ignored the statement in favor of asking, "Jesus. Fuck, you want some coffee man?"

Ian shook his head and grabbed Mickey's hand, tracing the "fuck" over his knuckles. "Tiny little thug with tattoo's to try and scare people away." He noted somewhere in his fuzzy brain that Mickey didn't pull his hand away and couldn't help but smile as he said, "You don't scare me."

There was a snort before, "That so, Gallagher?"

He nodded as he gently squeezed Mickey's fingers before letting them slip from his grasp and teetering forward.

"Okay tough guy, let's get you into bed."

Ian hazily wondered why in the fuck Mickey was concerned about him, but the thought of getting him into the bedroom was slowly taking over his mind. So what if he had a slightly ginormous crush (he was **NOT** in love) on the dark-haired, blue-eyed, pale-skinned man that lived across the hall? And so what if he knew the man wasn't gay? He was pretty sure Adriana would no doubt have his ass for even letting his mind wander like that, but he didn't let it bother him because Mickey had already pushed him down onto the bed.

He sat there for a minute and just drank in the sight of him. He was in a tight black tank-top and sweats that were hanging loosely around his hips.

So loose that if he just tugged a little....Oops, there went Mickey's pants. He giggled again as he watched them pool on the floor and Mickey asked, irritated, "The hell you doing, Gallagher?"

"You look better with 'em off, Mick," Ian responded. He continued to slip his fingers in the waistband of the shorter man's boxers to try and make them join the pants still on the ground.

"Hey- 'Com'n- Ian stop that," Mickey said, gently pushing away the probing hands.

He pulled his pants up before pushing Ian to lie done on the bed, but all that got him was a sloppy kiss to his jaw and fingers trying to penetrate the waistband on his sweats. "Ian knock it off, you're drunk."

"No I'm not."

Ian began trailing kisses down Mickey's neck and collarbone as the skin under his lips shivered before biting down hard on the underside of his chin. He thought he heard a quiet moan, but he was 49% sure it came from his own body. He began sucking on the spot until it was a blooming, beautiful, purple mark.

He slipped the tips of his fingers just pass the hem of Mickey's tank until he could feel skin as he buried his head in the other man's neck. "Smell really good Mick."

He felt hands creep to his hips before they slipped around his waist. This time he willingly went down, dragging Mickey with him. He lifted his face and covered Mickey's mouth with his own in a sloppy, drunken kiss.

"Ian," the word was slightly muffled by lips, but it was enough to make him pull back. "We're not doing this."

Ian's fingers inched up further under the shirt and he could feel the way Mickey's muscles tightened at the touch. "Why not?"

"You're shitfaced. Get some sleep and we'll talk in the morning."

Ian grabbed his hand before he left the bed and turned pleading eyes to him. "Could you stay? I won't try anything, I promise. Just, stay?"

He smiled when Mickey nodded his head and crawled in beside Ian. He wrapped himself around the body in his bed like a giant ginger octopus, but not before trying to palm Mickey through his pants and getting a firm, "Ian!"

*

Ian rubbed at his face and looked around, the sun shinning directly into his eyes not doing anything to help his headache. Memories flood his head and he groaned at the dream, until his hand came in contact with the warm patch of fabric besidehim. But that would mean....

Regardless of his headache he jumped out of bed and practically ran through the apartment. Once out, he walked across the hall and banged on the door. He heard Mickey cursing on his way to answer it and then the door swung wide.

Before Mickey had the chance to say anything, Ian jumped in. "Please tell me that everything that happened last night was the worst nightmare of my life. Tell me I didn't try to strip you in front of my bed or give your ridiculous butterfly kisses. Tell me I didn't mark you or spoon or try to grab you through your pants."

His eyes suddenly caught on a hint of purple just on the underside of Mickey's chin and he let out a quite groan. "Didn't know kissing me, marking me, spooning me, or grabbing me through my pants could be considered a nightmare," Mickey said, something like hurt suddenly flashing through his eyes before disappearing.

Ian quickly caught onto the mood shift and he spoke carefully, "Only a nightmare if it ruins things between us."

"What'd you mean?" Mickey asked, crossing his arms across his chest and fixing Ian with a look he couldn't decipher.

"I mean I was drunk and I'm sorry and if you can get past the inappropriate groping I put you through last night, I'd still like to be friends." He looked towards the floor before adding, "If you want."

"Nothing happened last night that you need to be apologizing for." Mickey's stance loosened a little as he spoke and his arms fell to his side. "So don't."

Now Ian was just confused. Mickey was straight. Wasn't he? He asked as much which elicited an annoyed huff from the man in front of him as he turned around. "Well aren't you?"

"Jesus Gallagher, I gotta spell it out for you?" he asked. When Ian didn't answer, he slammed the door shut, making Ian jump, before laying into him. "Three months! Three _fucking_ months I've been watching a slew of random ass guys coming and going from your Goddamn apartment! Three months of telling you those guys aren't worth your time and hoping you'd realize that someone who _was_ , happened to be standing right in front of your stupid, naïve face!"

He had managed to push Ian into the wall during his rant and was now standing flush against him. At the moment, he was too confused to move and too stunned to speak. Luckily, he didn't have to as Mickey yanked him down by the back of his head and crashed their mouths together. He stood impassive, waiting for something in his brain clue him in on what was playing out in front of him.

Mickey pulled back and shoved at his chest. "You stupid fucker!"

All at once something clicked. He clutched at Mickey's hips and dragged him to his body before pulling him into a biting kiss. In no time their tongues were tangling together as touches were seared into skin. Mickey fisted his hands into Ian's shirt and hauled him away from the wall in one swift move and began pushing him back towards the hallway.

They only got a few steps before Ian was tugging on Mickey's tank-top and muttering 'off' repeatedly against his lips. Mickey laughed at his eagerness, but broke away only long enough to pull the the item off and then he was lunging himself at Ian and attaching his teeth to his neck. Ian's breath hitched as Mickey's tongue darted out to soothe the bite before he began sucking to form a bruise.

Their bodies moved together until Ian was slamming Mickey into his bedroom door and grabbing his ass while the smaller man fumbled with the doorknob. When it finally opened, they tumbled to the ground and Mickey took the opportunity to slip Ian's shirt over his head.

They locked eyes before moving at the same time and pulling each other into another bruising kiss. Mickey moaned as he scratched his nails down Ian's back and bucked his hips up to get some fraction where his aching cock was trapped in his pants.

Ian cradled his face before running his hands down his bare chest and abdomen and landing at his waist. He swiftly yanked both boxers and sweats off in on go and stared down at the now naked man beneath him. He was so caught up in taking his eyes down Mickey's body, he didn't notice the pair of hands working his belt buckle with vigor.

"Get 'em off, Ian, get 'em off."

Mickey finally managed to pull the belt out of the loops and began the task of un-bottoming then un-zipping his jeans. The sound of the zipper shouldn't turn Ian on as much as it did, but he figured it had more to do with _who_ was doing the un-zipping rather then the _sound_.

Once Mickey had pushed them down as far as they could go Ian kicked out of them, as well as his boxers, before hovering over Mickey with a smirk.

"Gonna just sit up there all day with that stupid fucking smile all day or are you going to do something?" Mickey asked, legs wrapping around his waist as a hand delved into red hair.

Ian kissed him then, long and deep, before trailing them down his body and stopping at Mickey's hard cock. He looked up and stared into those blue eyes he knew he'd never get tired of looking at before darting his tongue out and licking the head already started to leak.

There was a hiss and he felt fingers dig into his scalp at the back of his head as he took in just the head. He sucked eagerly as a moan from above filled his ears. After that he began bobbing up and down the shaft while one hand curled around the base and pumped quickly.

"Jesus, Ian!" The fingers at his scalp slipped down to his nape and squeezed hard. "Fuck!"

He pulled off with a pop and slid back up Mickey's body, only to be pulled back into another heated kiss. He sucked Mickey's bottom lip into his mouth and dragged which dragged a ragged groan out of his body.

They pulled apart and Mickey whispered, "You gonna mess around some more or you gonna get on me?" then laughed as he reached down to squeeze Ian's ass.

It was the only encouragement Ian needed and he reached blindly for his jeans. When he found them Mickey smirked up at him and said, "Someone came prepared."

"I was hoping to get laid last night, instead I came home drunk off my ass and spooned my grumpy neighbor."

"Doesn't sound like a horrible way to spend an evening."

"It wasn't," Ian murmured. He grabbed the packet of lube and slicked his fingers before nipping at Mickey's jaw as a finger slipped down to tease at Mickey's hole.

Mickey grunted and wiggled his ass in an attempt to get Ian to slip a finger in. "Jesus, let's go."

Ian bit at his earlobe before slipping one in to the firsts knuckle then stopping. Mickey groaned at the intrusion and pushed his ass down to try and take Ian deeper, making the redhead chuckle.

Mickey began sucking a mark into his shoulder as Ian started slid his finger in further. "I've been wanting to do this for months," Ian whispered into Mickey's ear, sending shivers to course through the body beneath him.

Mickey's words were muffled by the skin against his mouth when he said, " _I've_ been wanting you to do this for months. Now put another fucking finger in."

Ian complied and slipped a second one in next to the first. He gave a few thrusts before scissoring them and Mickey moaned into his new-found home in the space neck met collarbone.

Mickey's patience was wearing thin and growled while biting down on the tender skin behind Ian's ear. "Fuck, just get in me. I'm ready, Jesus, Gallagher!"

He slipped the condom on he'd pulled out with the lube and rolled it on. Mickey hitched his legs up further on Ian's waist his breath hitched as he waited for Ian to push in.

When he did, their moans mingled together and Mickey pulled his head down to swallow them. Ian bottomed out and he stayed there a moment, giving them time to adjust, before rolling his hips and panting into Mickey's skin.

He didn't need to be told to move faster, his own need for it driving him forward. He changed angles until Mickey threw his head back and arched off the floor.

"Fuck, Ian! Right there!" he shouted.

Ian did as he was told, the sound of Mickey moaning underneath him spurring him on. He knew he wasn't going to last long, no matter how hard he tried. Too many months of wanting, but never getting catching up with him. He concentrated on making Mickey a mess beneath him.

Their grunts mixed together with the slapping of skin on skin was bringing Ian that much closer to the edge so he leaned down and whispered hotly in Mickey's ear, "Touch yourself, Mick. I'm close."

Mickey gasped and said, "Jesus," before reaching between them and wrapping a hand around his heavily leaking dick.

Between the head of Ian's got dragging across his prostate in nearly every thrust and his hand jacking himself off it didn't take long before he was babbling, "Fuck Ian, I'm close. I'm gonna-"

"Do it, come for me."

That was all the he needed. He burrowed into the space where neck met collarbone and moaned out Ian's name as he spilled over their chests and his own hand.

Only a half a dozen thrusts later Ian was following as he bit down on Mickey's shoulder and came hard inside him. Ian collapsed on top of him as Mickey stroked the hairs at the back of his neck.

Neither seemed in a rush to go anywhere, but eventually said, "As I'd love to stay here like this, you're crushing my lungs man. Not to mention the jizz is starting to dry."

With that, Ian pushed off him and they both winced when he pulled out. He rolled to the side and looked over at Mickey. "So that happened."

Mickey pushed into his elbows before saying, "Glad you're finally catching up with the turn of events."

They hauled themselves off the floor with Mickey going to get something to clean them off with and Ian pulling the condom off and tossing it on the can by the door. Mickey came back only a few seconds later, chest wiped down, with a warm cloth in his hand.

He walked up to Ian set it against his chest, letting it warm the skin underneath. He looked up and smiled before wiping him off and tossing it aside. He grabbed Ian's hand and tugged him towards the bed. He crawled to the head before dropping down and looking over to Ian. "I need a nap, then you can fuck me in an actual bed."

Ian creeped up beside him and pulled him flush against his body. "What makes you think there's gonna be a round two?"

Mickey laid his head down on Ian's chest while he wrapped his arms around his middle and said, "Call it a hunch."

**Author's Note:**

> I'm trying to improve my smut writing, so let me know if this was absolutely horrible. Comments and Kudos are the highlight of my day (: Anyway I'm on tumblr @inside-a-writers-mind18 so come say hi! (: <3


End file.
